


All In a Night’s Work

by asriellex



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake is a stripper and Yang is a detective, F/F, TW for mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asriellex/pseuds/asriellex
Summary: A woman named Sienna Khan was murdered. The supposed murder weapon and fingerprints were carelessly left behind by a man named Adam Taurus, but he evaded capture and according to other witnesses, hasn’t been seen since the day of the murder.Her next witness interrogation: Blake Belladonna. She was supposedly romantically involved with him before she ran away. Her current place of residence is in a small apartment in downtown Vale.And her current occupation; a dancer in the Black Cat Gentleman’s Club.So now here Yang was, about to interrogate a witness for a murder case… in a strip club.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	All In a Night’s Work

**Author's Note:**

> i was 100% inspired by an amazing piece of artwork done by @needlesshand on twitter. seriously it’s really good.

The gaudy neon lights lit up the street shrouded in the cover of night. After looking at them for a certain amount of time, Yang started to get a headache.

 _Black Cat Gentleman’s Club huh…_ she thought to herself.

Two days ago, a woman named Sienna Khan, who just so happened to be a prominent figure in an infamous Faunus rights organization known as the White Fang, was murdered. The supposed murder weapon and fingerprints were carelessly left behind by a man named Adam Taurus, but he evaded capture and according to others in the orginization, hasn’t been seen since the day of the murder. Hopefully her next interrogation will give her some insight into his whereabouts.

Her next witness interrogation: Blake Belladonna, a Faunus and a former member of the White Fang. She was supposedly romantically involved with the assailant up until about three months ago, when rumors spread that they had broken up, and she disappeared from the organization entirely. Her current place of residence is in a small apartment in downtown Vale.

And her current occupation; a dancer in the Black Cat Gentleman’s Club.

Blake had agreed to do the interrogation, but the only time that worked best for Yang’s schedule was when she was working.

So now here she was, about to interrogate a witness for a murder case… in a strip club.

She sighed and showed the bouncer standing at the large black door her credentials before he let her in.

Yang approached the front desk, loud club music pouring through the speakers around her. A tall, muscled man stood behind the desk, removing the cigarette from his mouth has he saw her walk toward him.

“What can I do for you tonight, ma’am?”

“Are you the owner of this club?” she asked sternly.

“Yes?” he cocked an eyebrow.

”What’s your name?”

He hesitated, “Who’s asking?”

She put her credentials in front of him, “Yang Xiao Long, Vale Police Detective. I‘m currently inspecting a murder case and one of your employees is a witness. Goes by ’Belle’ here, if I remember correctly.”

He put the cigarette back in his mouth to pick up her cards, eyes squinted as he scanned it. “Uh-huh, alright. You’re legit.” He handed them back to her. “Name’s Junior, and yes, she’s here. Probably on the main stage, actually. Lucky you, your witness is our finest dancer.” He smirked.

“You said the main stage?”

Junior dropped his smirk, clearing his throat. “Yes.”

“Thank you.” She said before she walked into the club. The blue lighting was dim, making things hard to see, and the music mixed with the talk of multiple patrons made it hard to focus. 

She spotted a stage towards the middle of the club with three poles adjacent to each other and a girl assigned to each of them. Yang assumed that was the main stage and made her way towards it.

Earlier she had looked at a picture of the woman, but couldn’t remember every detail besides the fact that she was a cat faunus with fair skin, short black hair, and yellow eyes.

Yang paid no mind to the other patrons sitting around the stage, and ignored their comments trying to get her to move out of the way as she studied the dancers. The first had blonde hair, so she was already out of the question. The second one had dark skin, making her obsolete as well. 

Then her gaze landed on the third dancer.

She didn’t even have to look that long to become completely mesmerized by her. The woman wore an extremely revealing one piece, the bottom half being made completely from fishnet with a cutout in the back. The top half was a solid black bikini type of piece with straps that covered her chest and extended to a choker around her neck.

The sounds around her began to drown out, as Yang unconsciously moved closer and closer towards the stage. The way the woman moved so effortlessly, the way her outfit clung to her curves, the way the lights and shadows hit her face so beautifully. It was breathtaking.

Suddenly, the woman bent over and grabbed the pole towards the bottom with both hands, kicking herself up so that one leg could wrap around the pole and the other was extended out behind her. One hand let go of the pole while she used the other to push herself upward, her face meeting Yang’s up close.

It was the first time Yang was able to get a good look at her. Fair skin, golden eyes, short black hair and a pair of cat ears that stuck out from atop her head.

_Wait a minute._

Yang stood there, lips parted and eyes widened ever so slightly. Blake just continued to look at her before the corner of her mouth upturned in a slight smirk.

She then retracted herself from her seemingly complicated position, causing Yang to have to shake her head in order to get out from under whatever spell the woman had put on her.

“Detective Xiao Long, I presume?” Blake sat on the edge of the stage, legs crossed.

“Y-Yes, and Yang is just fine.”

The woman extended a hand in her direction. “Blake Belladonna.”

Yang took her hand and shook it before helping her off the stage.

“Is there somewhere we could go to talk privately?” The blonde spoke up over the music.

“Just,” Blake grabbed Yang’s hand once more, “follow me.”

Without hesitation. Yang let Blake lead her through the club and towards the back. They approached a series of black doors labeled ‘Private’ and entered one that was vacant. 

The room was small, with a black leather booth up against the back wall where she offered for Blake to sit. Yang spotted a chair in the corner, and at first was apprehensive about sitting in it considering what it was probably used for, but she didn’t really have any other options, so she took the chair and positioned herself across from Blake.

The woman didn’t cover herself up in the slightest, probably thinking this wouldn’t take her very long and she could get back to work. Little did she know this was making Yang’s job a whole lot harder. How can she possibly focus when a gorgeous woman was sitting half naked in front of her?

“I apologize for the unprofessionalism. I’m sure a VIP room isn’t the most appropriate place for an interrogation,” Blake said, as Yang removed a pen and paper from her pocket.

“That’s alright, I like the change of scenery anyways.” Yang smiles at her, pressing the tip of her pen to the small pad of paper.

“Now Miss Belladonna, let's start with the easy stuff. Where were you the night of Sienna Khan’s murder?”

“I was in my apartment. I had just gotten home from a shift and turned on the news to see reports of the murder.”

Yang nodded, jotting down the information knowing it probably wouldn’t be too useful in the end regardless.

“I’ve heard from others that you’ve had some sort of past with the assailant, Adam Taurus?”

Being a detective meant being very keen to changes in body language. She saw Blake tense up, like she knew she’d have to answer questions about him, but also really didn’t want to. 

“Y-yes… I suppose you could say we were together.”

Yang felt awful already. Whatever past she had with him obviously wasn’t a good one, but she was a detective, and she needed as much information as possible.

“I also heard that you disappeared from the organization about three months ago, just as rumors surfaced about you two splitting up. They said he seemed to be more manic ever since you had left. If you don’t mind, could you elaborate?”

Her cat ears were pressed flat against her head now, fingernails digging into her legs where her hands rested. But she then sighed and loosened up a bit.

“I see... manic, huh?” she paused. “We never officially “broke up,” but I’m not surprised that other people assumed we had. I just…”

Blake paused, as if she was debating on whether or not she should continue.

“I loved him,” the woman ultimately said, “and I genuinely thought he loved me too, even after all those years of being used like an object. I was his release after a long day, or a target for whenever he got angry. I finally started to realize that he never loved me at all. One night, not long before I left, he came back to the apartment we shared after a long night out in the city really drunk and _very angry._ I told him he should go to sleep, he told me to shut my goddamn mouth. I said that I was just trying to help, and he smashed a half empty bottle of alcohol against the wall.”

Blake began to tense up again. Despite the dim lighting of the room they were in, Yang could tell the woman could very well start crying.

“Miss Belladonna, you don’t have to continue if you don’t want to.”

“No, no, I want you to know about this.” Blake looked her right in the eyes as she said this to her. “I want you to know what he did to me so that if or when you catch him, you can have valid evidence to keep him locked up until the day he dies. I want to live in peace knowing he’ll never be able to reach me again. Ever since I left that place I have lived in constant fear for my life and when I found out that he was on the loose… nowhere to be seen… I don’t know what to do, Yang.

No tears fell, but she sounded so broken. Despite how confident she may have looked in the club, Blake truly was scared.

“I understand, I’m sorry, please continue.”

Blake took a deep breath and exhaled. “He started advancing toward me, I remember… pushing myself backward when he pulled a switchblade out of his pocket. I couldn’t get away in time and…” she paused, reaching behind her to pull back the fishnet of her outfit to reveal a decent sized scar on the lower left part of her abdomen. Undoubtedly a stab wound. 

“Oh my god…” Yang said in utter shock. He had stabbed her.

“After that I blacked out and woke up in a hospital. He was at my bedside. He said he had taken me there and was ‘so sorry’ for what he did.”

Yang almost couldn’t believe what she was hearing. And also couldn’t believe how much Blake’s tone had changed. She seemed to have calmed down a lot more.

“It was then that I realized that all of the times he would apologize and the times he told me he would change didn’t mean shit and would _never_ mean shit. As soon as I was cleared to leave the hospital, I quietly threw anything I needed into a duffel bag and left without a word. Cut my hair, got a job here, and the rest is history.” She finished.

“Well, after hearing all of that I _promise_ you that when I find him he’ll be locked up for good.”

The woman smiled softly, “Thank you, Yang.” 

Yang smiled back, finding comfort in knowing she was able to somewhat ease her conscious.

 _A genuine smile looks really good on her,_ she thinks, before realizing she was looking at her for a lot longer than she should have been.

Though, for a moment, she could have sworn she saw Blake stare back at her.

Regardless, Yang cleared her throat and looked back at her notepad, seeing she had one more question written down.

“Sorry, one more question, do you have any implications as to where he might be right now?”

Blake pressed her lips into a thin line. “The only places I can think of right now are our old apartment or this old warehouse we used to go to sometimes to do whatever.”

Yang’s eyes widened slightly at the new information. “I knew about the apartment but not the warehouse. Do you mind writing down the address for me?”

She handed her the notepad and pen. Blake’s hand hovered over the paper before she began to write.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been there, so I hope this is the right address.”

“Anything helps, really.”

Yang expected Blake to just hand back her notepad, but the woman got up and stepped toward her. _Way_ too close toward her. 

Not that she really minded, though.

Blake folded her leg and rested it on the chair in between Yang’s legs. Her hand found her way up the detective’s thigh as she leaned in to whisper into her ear. The woman’s hot breath on her neck sent chills down her spine as she spoke.

“I left you a little something extra in there. Take it as a thank you for tracking down the man who abused me for the past few years of my life.”

She felt Blake put the notepad down on her other leg and began to retract, her hand sliding down her thigh as she stood up in front of her.

“Use it whenever you want.” Blake winked, and walked away from an utterly dumbfounded Yang, sitting flustered in the chair.

Yang hoped that the lights were dim enough to hide how red her face currently was.

The door creaked open. “Good luck, Yang,” Blake said just before walking out of the room.

Yang was then left to her own thoughts. Her face was warm, her heart was being a mile a minute, and the thing is? She _thoroughly_ enjoyed the interaction she just had with Blake.

Almost without hesitation, she picked up her notepad and flipped to the page where Blake said she had left something “extra.”

There was the supposed address to the warehouse and underneath that…

A phone number, and a small message reading; “You can call me Blake, by the way.” All complete with a little black heart.

The detective slumped back in the chair. She came here in search of answers and she’d be leaving with all of that _and_ a gorgeous girl’s number. 

Her mind flashed back to just a few minutes earlier, seeing Blake’s distraught face. 

Yang swore to herself that she will find Adam Taurus and prosecute him appropriately, not just because it’s her job, but because she promised Blake she would. If seeing him locked behind bars for the rest of his life (or possibly even something more than just that) would make Blake happy, Yang will do whatever it takes to make that happen.

And the faster she can find him, the faster she’s able to see Blake again.


End file.
